BBRae October Fest
by tinkyrae
Summary: So... I did these for BBRae week 2k15 The themes are Day 1 Lazy Day 2 Flu Season 3 Decorations 4 Hot Beverages 5 Sunset 6 Haunted House and 7 Halloween So enjoy these little one shots. :D
1. Lazy Day

Her fingers slid along the spine of her favorite book as she glided in to the common room. Eyeing her favorite spot she smiled to herself noticing that not only was it empty but unlike most days the room was utterly and entirely silent. The fabric of her cloak rubbed and moved against itself making a light swishing noise as she moved along the floor and to front side of the sofa. She sat with grace and exhaled slowly. There was something special about not having anything to do. No responsibilities. Being who she was there always the need to be on high alert at all times, but not today. Two days out of the year she got a free pass. With no care, no worry. She settled into her seat letting the sofa confirm to her petite figure. It was her spot, because it seem to have a memory of how to carefully cradle her body in between it's the leather cushions. Rolling her shoulders a few times she relaxed letting the muscles in her neck and back finally loosen under that constant pressure. Crossing her legs she wrapped her cloak around herself making a makeshift blanket. She let the small smile that was on her lips stay as she slowly opened the book. The smell of old parchment filled her nose making her sigh in delight. Lazy days. A rare occasion but always appreciated.

Her eyes glided across each letter, each word and eventual each page. Soon she found herself sinking into the pages of her book, her escape form the outside world. Her books were a much better world anyways. Her fingers toyed with paper pages before flipping to the next page after she finished a sentence. Her mind played out the pictures of the settings and the character in her book and she found herself standing right next to the protagonist experiencing everything the character was experiencing. Today she was stepping into the world of Hester Prynne a fiery passionate adulteress who life choices causes a major alienation for her and her young daughter Pearl.

She was so immerse in her book that she didn't hear or even sense another presences in the room. It wasn't until she nearly jumped out of her skin, that she realized that he was in the room. A medium size, Bombay cat jumped up on her lap meowing loudly. She grasped her book firmly as her other hand rose to her chest. Heaving in a few breaths she looked at the cat for a moment before glaring down at it.

"Not funny, Beast Boy. You scared me to death." She retorted letting her hand fall. The cat's head fell to left as he leered up at her with piercing green cat eyes. He softly meowed at her again before he began licking his paw.

"You know I don't appreciate you coming up here thinking that just because your, in cat form, that it is going to make me swoon or something ridiculous like that." She remarked. Her hand flung in the air as she did a shoo like motion at him. His big eyes watched her for a moment before he purred softly and began to settle into her lap. "Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed she reached out to grab him. As soon as her fingers made contact with his fur she stopped. Her mouth twisted into a frown, her hand still hovering just above his back. Despite her reasoning, her hand seemed to move with out her permission. She softly stroked his green fur up from his neck down his back. His back twitched in excitement as she repeated the process. He seem to give her a soft smile even in his cat form and then softly closed his eyes settling himself.

She fought with herself for a moment. She should not condone this behavior. As she perceive it if she let him to continue to sit on her lap that meant she was being soft. She was giving in. There was also the matter of if she did nothing he would become big headed not to mention he'd think that this was an "acceptable" act. She continued to pet his back as soft purrs came from his body. She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked down at the book in her left hand and then back to him.

He wasn't being loud and for the most part his soft fur felt quite enjoyable beneath her fingers. _'What's the worst that could happen?'_ some emotion stated clearly in her mind. She nodded agreeing that while she'd never admit it out loud she found his quiet company pleasant. Pursing her lips she turned her eye back on her book while her right hand moved though his fur.

After a long while she turned her attention back on her sleeping companion and smirked. "While I'd rather prefer black cats over green ones, it's amiable that you when for this specific breed." She murmured scratching his ear. "It's my favorite." She finished in a whisper. A soft purr was the only response she got.


	2. Flu Season

The ebony colored hair man stared down his team mate in vexation. The Changeling sat in the hard plastic chair, his head dropped his eyes down cast. He pouted his lower lip digging his fang into upper lip. Flu season had come back around, wreaking havoc in it wake. Robin had not only made sure that all the Titans were in the perfect peak of health, he took extra precautions leaving no way that the Titan's would be taken out by the different strains of flu. Pursing his lips in to a tight circle, he began to shake his head.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy I'm not going to let you jeopardized the team by this." Robin stated in authority tone.

Huffing dramatically, the nineteen year old lanky man held back his profanities, as he spoke carefully. "Rob, I'm not good with getting shots you know that. Please don't make me get it."

"Everyone has had to get one. Star even got poked four times before they got the needle into her skin." Robin mused folding his arms. He honestly felt like he had turned into the disciplinary father in the last twenty minutes. He had made special arrangements with Jump City Medical Center and had a nurse come make a house call to Titan's Tower. He had figured that nurse was all done when she came into common room.

 _"All done Jasmine?" He asked looking up from his files that had spread all over the table. The young nurse wore her hair high up in a pony tail, that bounced as she walked. Her bright eyes lifted seeing Robin and she sighed, as her head shook. She toyed with her sliver chain on her neck as she spoke in her soft mouse voice._

 _"Sorry, Sir Grayson, I've finished with everyone except for one." Her mouth frowned into a hard line as she rolled onto back of her heels. "I'm hoping you can speak with him?" She inquired._

 _Robin felt his muscles tense at just the thought. "Of course Jasmine, tell the Changeling to wait I'll be there shortly." He closed is eyes wondering why he thought just because Beast Boy was older now why he thought anything would have changed._

 _"Yes sir." She nodded then turned on her heel, her hair flipping in the opposite direction._

Robin once again found himself shaking his head while letting out exasperated breaths. "I'm the most healthy one the whole team." Beast Boy whined. "I'm mostly animal so it's really just pointless." He continued trying to justify to his leader. Robin merely raised his eye brow before he countered back.

"Beast Boy, need I remind you last year? You were out sick with bird flu for weeks! We can't afford you getting sick and having to be on house arrest. It's just not beneficial to the team, especially with Brother Blood on the radar."

"But-" Beast Boy tried again.

"No, buts!" Robin interrupted loudly. Beast Boy glared up at him and folded his arms crossly. Robin threw his hands up in the air feeling completely done. He licked his lips for a moment before an idea over took his brain. He sat down in the empty chair on Beast Boy's left hand side. Bending down resting his elbow on his thighs he began to map out his idea. "Beast Boy, what happens if I say that you don't have to get the shot and you end up getting sick?" Robin asked.

The green one cocked his head to the left staring at his leader. He scowled as he thought for moment. "I guess that I'll be out of commission for a few days but I promise it won't be a problem. I'm not going to get sick." He answer confidant with his answer.

"So say you are unable to fight because your sick, and the team gets a call, an alert and it's brother blood." The leader pause for affect. "What happens when Brother Blood gets the upper had someone gets hurt because our defense is down?"

Beast Boy face twisted as he listened his ears perking in curiosity. His gaze was glued to his gloved hand while he mulled over the new suggestion that was brought to the table. He remained silent as he suddenly had a feeling where Robin was going with this. "What if it was Raven that gets hurt? Hurt, because you're not there to protect her." Robin pressed leering at him. Beast Boy's gut twisted as her name hit his ears.

"Robin, I know what your doing. You're trying to scare me into this." Beast Boy emitted rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I'm just being logical. This is a very logical reason for why it's important that you get the shot." He rose off the seat and stood firm. He gave the green one a blank look before he moved back towards the door. "Don't do it for me or even yourself, do it for her." he finished and with that he left the Changeling alone to his final remark.

...

A small knock echoed in her room, making her lift her head up and stare at her door. She moved swiftly as the knocking continued. Opening the door an inch she peered out at him.

"Gar?" The Empath spoke with no emotion in her voice. She took note of how he was standing, head down, shoulder slumped, eyes staring at their feet and his mouth in hard line. Intrigued she opened the door wider so she could study what was really happening.

"Raven." He mumbled his voice barely audible. Biting his lip he suck in as much courage as he could. "I was wondering if you could help me?" He asked.

Raising her eyebrow she glanced down the hall then back at him. "I suppose, what do you need?" She questioned.

"I was hoping that my wonderful girlfriend would come be my cheerleader and support group." He explained finally flicking his warm eyes up at her. She blinked a few times as she let the words sink into her brain. She noticed that he didn't have a band-aid on his arm which told the obvious. Her brows furrowed as she thought and finally after what seemed like forever she replied,

"I don't know why you need a cheerleader." Her voice was dead making her sound like she really didn't care. He felt his face darken in a flush as he forced his eyes back down to the floor.

"I just really need someone, I need you." Grabbing a hold of her hand he threaded his fingers into the spaces between hers. "Please, I know it's silly but I can't do it unless you are there." She felt a sudden rush of emotion hit her, making her feel warm and slightly uncomfortable. This was all still relatively new to her.

She clenched her jaw exhaling through her nose. "Alright, come on then." She stepped into the hallway and began trudging down towards the med bay. His hand still inter-tangled in hers, she lead him along. A small smile crept on to his lips as he watched the back of her head. Once they reached the big glass door he pulled her back from the handle.

"Thank you for doing this." He thanked and then he pulled her into a tight hug. Surprised by his gesture she froze briefly before lifting her head and rested her chin on his thin shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his middle letting the smell of musk and pine fill her nose. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips as she let him hold her for a moment. Finally he pulled away and offered her a small kiss on her forehead just above her chakra.

"You know you should honestly be use to this by now, with everything from your childhood I'm sure a tiny flu shot is nothing compared to all the medical instruments that poked and prodded you." She commented flinging the door open.

"And it is for that reason alone that I hate it. It brings back bad memories." He replied stepping into the white room. A young woman looked up noticing that the door had once again open.

"Mr. Logan, you ready now?" Jasmine asked politely. Nodding at Raven who stood just behind her boyfriend. Beast Boy gave a sad doubtful look at the nurse before peering back behind him. He reached out and grabbed her small hand and pulled her right next to him.

"Let's get this over with, I have my security blanket now." He gave his best smile that he could in the situation.

"It will be over before you know it." Jasmine reassured. She smiled at Raven almost thanking her silently. She had been so patient with him, but she was more than ready to go home. She picked up a alcohol pad and asked which arm he preferred. Picking the left one she began cleaning his green flesh. "So I have to tell you that I always loved the idea of you two together." Jasmine smirked looking out of the corner of her eye. Raven blushed lightly while Beast Boy let out a soft chuckle.

"Me too," He glanced down at his girlfriend. "Me too." He whispered.


	3. Decorations

"I really could care less about your stupid video game." Raven snapped stepping into the common room.

"Well you should care since you'll be buying me a new one." Beast Boy shot glaring at the young woman. The rest of the team paused from their activities as the air turned into a thick uncomfortable silence. Robin shifted his weight from his legs and began to adjust his uniform collar. Why did it all of the sudden feel like a thousand degrees in the room. Starfire held Slikie tight in her arms as her eyes bounce back and forth from Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg sat near the control panel his fingers still over the keys on the keyboard. His eye brow was raised to the ceiling as he view the fight that was transpiring in front of him.

"I'm not buying you anything, you deserved it after what you did to my book!" Raven spoke miffed

"That was a year ago!" the green one bellowed. He slap the counter with his gloved hand making Starfire jump slightly.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Robin questioned finally finding his voice. He folded his arm as he tried to show his dominance, but also showed how very uncomfortable he was with the situation.

"Raven decided that she go all black voodoo on my D.S.!" Beast Boy accused pointing his finger straight at the Empath. Her face remain unfazed as she moved to the stove.

"Please friends do not do the bickering, especially on the day of spook and all around giddiness." Starfire plead she moved across the kitchen and lightly touched Raven's shoulder.

"Starfire it's not Halloween for another five days." Raven reminded the alien.

"Yes, but we are having the annual all hollow eve party tonight. Aqualad will be attendance." Starfire tried again her efforts were surely in vain.

"Oh joy your boyfriend is coming over, maybe you can finally put away that bitch for the night." Beast Boy voiced. He pick up an apple that was sitting on the counter as began spinning in his hand.

"He's not my _boyfriend_." Raven growled turning to shoot him a red two eyed glare. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders before taking a bite of his apple.

"That's right, it's _fuck buddy_ my bad." He corrected, his mouth full of apple, some spilling down his chin. The boys flinched. while Starfire gasped dropping Slikie in the process, as they saw Raven stiffen instantly. It was clear the string bean was looking to die that day. Once again the room stilled as all eyes were on Raven. Chewing loudly Beast Boy merely cocked his eyebrows up taunting the girl. The tension was so thick that it seemed that it would only be cut though was with a butter knife.

"I'm choosing to pretend that you didn't just say that, not to me." She spoke with too much calm in her voice. It was absolutely terrifying. She poured the hot tea into her cup before turning on her heel to face him. "Because if I acknowledge your statement, you'll wish you were never born." She finished, her face never breaking. The apple in his hand instantly exploded into a million pieces showering him with small pieces of fruit and juice. She leered at him making sure he understood what her underlying comment was meaning. He bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his mouth shut but continued his stare, he wasn't going to show her how terrified he was of her on the inside. Taking a long sip of her tea she finally broke eye contact and moved towards the bay window.

Robin relaxed his jaw shaking it loose, it was throbbing from clenching it so tightly. He glanced at Beast Boy who was trembling now from, what he guess fear and anger. Robin shook his head feeling completely exasperated with his two teammates. The fighting, quarreling, bickering, arguing, and overall brawls between the two was so old. Robin in all honestly was just exhausted from always trying to play peacemaker. He had heard that Bumble Bee had similar problems between Aqualad and Speedy. Her solution was a little unorthodox, but as the leader thought and thought about it, it was starting to sound more appeasing with every passing second.

"Raven, Beast Boy, hallway now!" Robin commanded. Raven turned her head giving Robin an icy stare. Beast Boy didn't seem to question authority and nearly ran out of the common room not waiting for any more reprimands. Finally Raven floated down from her lotus position and strode out of the common room, with Robin following on her heels. Beast Boy hadn't strayed far and was found just feet from the door. Raven walked down the opposite direction making plenty of space between her and Beast Boy. With frown on her face she looked at her leader from the tops of her eyebrows. Robin gave a once over at the two before speaking up again. "I'm got a mission for you two, follow me please." He dictated moving passed Raven and down the long hallway. Raven shot Beast Boy a death glare before she moved following Robin. The three moved down the hall then down the south wing stairs, then down into the foyer. He stopped as he came to "the Closet".

A storage area, that had been dubbed by the Titans as "The Closet." They gave it a simple name with an ominous meaning behind it. The closet had originally housed varies of items such as winter wardrobes, but as the years when on it had turned into something that resembled Beast Boy's room. It now held every decoration, party supply item, winter gear, sports gear, spare electrical items, and countless other objects that got stuffed in an attempt to keep some sort of cleanliness in the Tower. Robin turn around folding his arms. A faint smile brushed his mouth as he gave instructions.

"So, party is tonight and I've looked every where for our punch bowl." He paused noticing Raven seem to be shrinking into the floor. "Raven." He warned. She huffed and closed the portal that she was trying to escape into. "I expect that from him, not you." Robin scold. Raven face twisted as a light blush of embarrassment cover her cheeks. Surprisingly Beast Boy doesn't laugh, or lightly chuckle behind his hand, nope he kept is eyes down staring the floor.

"So back to the punch bowl," Beast Boy spoke softly "What does that have to do with us?"

"Isn't obvious?" Raven stated "Robin wants us to find it. He probably thinks that we need to have team building experience." Raven finished rolling her eyes. Robin smirked slightly, finding rather amusing that they had no idea what was coming.

"While Raven your correct on finding the bowl and that putting you, two together will hopefully iron out the wrinkles in your relationship," He paused pressing the button on the door as it slid open. "The is one other catch." The leader voice came out sounding smokey. He was letting the two suffer, keeping them in the dark as long as possible.

"What catch?" Raven asked narrowing her eyes.

"Beast Boy and you are not to leave the closet until you find it, and you'll be locked in."

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed. Beast Boy eyes grew the size of flying saucers as he began shaking his head.

"No! Please don't lock me in with her!" He suddenly fell to his knees. Begging never really looked good on him. "You may as well sign my death certificate." He whined.

"I'm not doing that Robin." Raven stated folding her arms.

"Fine, you too are dismissed... from the Titans." Robin replied The two stilled as they let his words sink in.

"You can't do that." Raven remarked stubbornly.

"Oh? I certainly can I am the leader of this team, and since you two can't work out your differences then I'm sorry but you'll be let _go_." He lingered on the word go proving his point. Raven glowered at her leader as she began to debating the different outcomes. She bit her tongue so hard she had to snap her jaw back, from the pain. Without a word she moved passed Robin, knocking into him in the process. She step through the closets door frame walking in the three feet before reaching the wall of piled high boxes. A soft whine came from Beast Boy as he shook his head, and gripped the fabric of his shirt.

"Just give me a nice euaology." Beast Boy told Robin his voice sounding lower than depressed.

"Eulogy." Raven corrected.

"Whatever she said." He slumped down into the closet.

A smile formed on Robin's lips as he reached in and grabbed two flash lights on a shelf. He tossed one to Beast Boy and the other to Raven, before offering a final remark, "Good luck, send out an alert on your commutators when your done. Talk it out. Start with apologies." Then the door slid shut closing them inside.

Beast Boy flicked on his flash light scattering away the darkness from the little beam of light. He turned hearing a rustling behind him and leered at the back of a dark near black cloak. He watched as she had picked a box and began rummaging through it. She tossed a few items out before moving her attention on another box. She held the flash light up above her head with her powers making the green one start to envy her smarts.

"Well are you going to start?" Beast Boy started after getting side tracked on a daydream of having different powers. Without even turning around to face him, she answered with,

"What?"

"Oh you know, APOLOGIZE?!" he spoke dramatically "You heard Robin we aren't going to allowed out until we "kiss and make up."" He using his free hand he made air quotation marks while the other gripped the flash light.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to apologize for." She retorted picking a up a paper bag full of ping pong balls. Her hand dove into the sack only to find that the bag only contained exactly what she could see. She frowned for a moment her eyes glancing on boxes higher then her head.

Huffing loudly the Changeling kicked something hard with his foot. "Fine I'll be the bigger person, Raven, I'm sorry again, still, and forever for destroying your book. I'd buy you another one but since that was year ago, I'm sure you've already beat me to it." He hopped up and down gripping his sore foot. He glared at the back of her cloak waiting for her to say something.

"Please stop talking." She bit rubbing her forehead.

Completely ignoring her he when on, "And..." his voice raising in volume. "I'm sorry about calling you boyfriend a fuck buddy, even if that's what he is." He finished pulling out a weird looking device, something that he was sure was for Blorthog, Starfire's friendship day. With his head down he didn't realize that Raven had not only turned around but was now charging right at him. He felt her hands touch his back for moment before he when slamming into the side of the wall with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Standing he regained his footing and with one swift movement pushed Raven's shoulders. She when flying backwards hitting her head on a box. It sent the box teetering before it tumbled off straight down on top of the Empath. Garlands, plastic beads, old popcorn strings, glass bulbs, and tangle up knot of lights came showering upon her head. Covering herself from any injury she didn't move until nothing else came flying down on her head. Her face twisted as she looked up at him with "if looks could kill" stare. He flinched before he even knew what was coming. She didn't even bother to remove anything that was stuck to her hair, before she launched at him. She wanted to kill him, the little rat deserved it.

Luckily for Beast Boy he got pushed into a nice pile of snow clothes making for a soft landing. He huffed and kicked his legs up snapping back up on his feet. He growled a low growl that made Raven's stomach jump. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact that would come at any second. At least maybe he'd hit another box down knocking her out in process. She waited but it never came.

Beast Boy grabbed a hold of her shoulders and instead of throwing her backwards like before, he found himself pulling her into him. He lost his flash light the first time he got knocked down. So Raven's made for a spot light on the two. He pressed his lips to hers taking them both by surprised. He really didn't have any desire to live. His boldness melted into fear, absolute terror as he realized what he had done. He tore his lips off hers and stared with horrified look on his face.

"I'm so sorry." He began to ramble in a speed that only NASA would be proud of. Raven's pale lips were frozen in the shape of an "O" as she blinked at him.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned in croak. Her eyes glued to his face.

"I don't know, I'm sorry something came over me and," He paused noticing something sparkling in the dim light. "Hey look I think that it!" He announced pointing to a glass object above their heads. Indeed the glass punch bowl was sitting perfectly on a shelf. A shelf that was covered behind a large box full of Christmas decorations, that was now all over the floor. "I'll get it!" He stated with enthusiasm the faster he could get out of the closet the better. He turned into a eagle and flew up to the high shelf. Grabbing the fragile bowl with his talons he carefully moved off and back down. Dropping the bowl into Raven's arms he morph back and gave her cheeky smile.

"Sweet now we can get out of here." He beamed flipping out his commutator. "Robin, we got it." He called into the small device. Static sounded on the other end before Boy Wonder's voice came through.

"Great, hows patching things up with Raven going?"

"Uh," Beast Boy mumbled his cheeks becoming hot. Before he could think of an answer Raven spoke up plucking the commutator from his hand, and giving him the large glass bowl.

"Robin, we made up, "kissed and made up", just like you wanted." Raven spoke monotone copying Beast Boy's words. "Come get us out of this hell hole." More static.

"Well you've only been in there for ten minutes I'll give you guys ten more then I'll come retrieve you, Robin out." Exhaling Raven shut the commutator and tossed back to the green one. Neither spoke as shame burned on Beast Boy's face, he shouldn't have done that. Raven was his friend, well most of the time. He couldn't even reason why he did it, he just did. Things were just going to be more awkward for them now. Raven settled herself onto a pile of coats and then began fiddling with her fingers. After what seemed like hours in the dark unbearable silence a soft monotone broke it.

"Aqualad isn't my boyfriend, I don't even like him like that." her voice sounded far away like she wasn't really in the room anymore.

"But, I saw you-"

"We went on two dates, then he tried to kiss me, and it became weird. I don't think of him as anything but my teammate." She cut him off. Her eyes closed as she began to ponder something.

"Sorry, Raven." Was all Beast Boy could think to say. He really had fucked things up. All with his big mouth. He sat the bowl down and then sat down crossing his legs Indian style. Sighing softly he began tracing the edge of the bowl with his finger. "I'm really glad you don't like him like that."

"Oh?" she looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah, maybe now you can start noticing, other _guys_."

 _'Like me.'_ Came a little voice inside his head.


	4. Hot Beverages

Her thin fingers gently wrapped around the paper cup as she gave a slight nod towards the barista. He gave her warm smile before thanking her for coming in. She offered a hint of smile before dropping her change in the tip jar and moving away from the counter. She looked around the crowded coffee shop, filled with students on laptops getting their caffeine kicks, and woman in their late forties looking for anything that could feel that sudden void in their lives. Her eyes lifted to a tall table with high stools currently empty. She shuffled across the title floor doing her best to not knock into passing people and the tall waitress carrying a tray full of coffee mugs. She muttered apologizes under her breath as she moved to clearer path. She dodged a group of girls looking to get messy, over the top, sugary, long ass named, frappuccinos. Finally she stepped forward to the table and nearly knocked into someone.

"I'm sorry." She apologized feeling a state of mortification set in. The man she bumped looked down at her from a such a height she felt like dwarf. His bright smile came to life as he realized who she was.

"It was my bad." His amber pools gleamed. His leather jacket and black jeans were enough to send any girl into a cardiac arrhythmia, but Raven wasn't just any girl. His brown hair was teased in such away that she was sure even the wind wouldn't want to mess it up. He offered out a strong hand to her formally introducing himself.

"I'm Steven." He said in a smooth like melted chocolate voice. Raven felt her cheeks pink as she held out her puny hand to him. She opened her mouth, but he interrupted before she could. "And you are Raven." Stealing the words right from her. She felt her mouth frown as he began gabbing to her. "I've heard all about you... A former Titan, mistress of magic, perfect body." His amber eyes swept down her and then back up, "You're legend." He finished still smiling a perfect smile. She began to nod her mouth drier than cotton. She was never good at conversing. After letting a moment pass Steven turned his head to left his mouth finally abandoning the smile.

"So, what bring you back to Jump City?" He mused his hand rose and took a gulp of what she guess was coffee. Black from what she could smell on his breath. She licked her lips for moment her thoughts running a mile a second. Her eyes shifted as she suddenly caught the time on the clock that hung just above the tall table.

"I'm actually meeting someone." She spoke carefully. Her mind began to repeat the correct reason why she was really there but she wasn't about to voice to some stranger. Especially some stranger that knew how to use internet to stalk former Titans. She sat her cup down on the large table and gave leering look at the door. She turn back around and noticed that he was scribbling something on napkin.

"Well if you are staying in town for a while I'd love to get drinks sometime? Maybe Coffee?" He suggested pushing the napkin towards her hand. She took note of his small handwriting and the ten digits below it. Her lips purse for a moment as she began tapping her foot. She was doing everything in her will power to will the handsome man away. Unfortunately for her, he didn't seem to know how to take a hint.

"Thank you it was great meeting you Steven." She said as polite as possible. She offered him a tiny almost smile then watched him tap the napkin one more time, before turning and taking his coffee with him. She breathed a sigh of relief, pocketed the napkin and hopped up on the high seat. Her eyes glance up at door, but luckily it hadn't opened. Settling into her seat she took a tiny sip of her tea making sure not to burn herself. She felt her body relax into a the familiar blend of spices and fruit as it swirled on her tongue. She had missed this place, even thought it was much too crowded now for her taste now, it still had a certain atmosphere that she couldn't help but melt into. It didn't help that the last time she tasted this tea, was nearly four years ago. She took another sip savoring the flavor.

The sound of bell above the door tingling broke her trip down memory lane and she instantly looked up. Her heart leaped while her stomach seem to drop to her knees. Sucking the bottom of her lip, she felt like it was Christmas morning. Her breath caught as she studied him. His hair was shorter than the normal shaggy mussed look that she had gotten so use to. Short but styled in such a way it made him look older, mature. He wore a black jacket that hugged his shoulders, a button down shirt and tan kahtis. His perfect emeralds began to search the coffee shop, as he moved from each individual. When he finally spotted her, he smiled that same goofy smile that send her heart into overdrive. He waved his hand at her, and Raven found herself smiling like fool. He moved faster then she was able to, completely avoiding people, and then at the same time flashing a brilliantly white smile at others. The same "basic Frapp" girls seem to squeal in delight as he walked pass, but he didn't seem to even notice them. He finally reached the table and Raven found herself struggling to hold in her excitement.

"Hi." He greeted. He seemed out of breath but that didn't seem to stop his smile from getting bigger than it already was.

She had hidden her beam away as he approached and offered a small smirk before saying, "Hi Gar." Without any warning he immediately pulled her into a hug while she still sat on her chair. Her face met his shoulder and she found herself breathing in his wonderful scent. The crisp clean lemon smell sent her back to a place she use to call home. Her gut danced as she felt him pull away from her but his hand lingered on her shoulder.

"It's been a while." He stated his finger gently twirled a piece of her violet hair before he seem to notice what he was doing and stopped.

She nodded agreeing. It had been too long, close to four years now. "You look great." She commented, holding her gaze on his face. She didn't dare look down because didn't want to seem too obvious, but she did see that he had changed. Tall and lean with a good muscle build. His skin seemed darker, darker than she remembered. She shrugged off the idea attributing it to the perfect California sun. He moved to the vacant seat, taking it. He got a mischievous look on his face from her comment.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He nodded. He flicked his chin up gesturing to her hair. "You look great with the long hair."

Biting the end of her lip she subconsciously brushed her fingers through her long plum hair before resting them back on to the table. "So? Um.." She paused unsure of where to start. She sucked at small talk.

"What have you been up to Raven?" He finished for her. He always seem to know how finish her sentences for her. She was slightly taken back, at the way he used her name. Not Rave, not Rae, he was too old to do that know, just plain Raven. Confused by this she opened her mouth to talk but instead she was cut off.

"Oh my god, is this Raven?" Came a soft feminine voice. Raven turned her head to seen a tall woman carrying two steaming mugs. Raven eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the woman. She was build like super model, thin, but curvy in all the right places. Her icy blue eyes seemed to punch Raven right in the chest. While her nearly white hair tumbled from her shoulders in perfect waves. Even her smile seemed to scream notice me, I'm perfect.

"Raven, this is Rose Wilson." Gar introduced. Taking a cup from her hand. "My fiance."

Have you ever been somewhere and out of the blue you just get the most terrible news? It feel like all the air not as only been sucked out of room but also been completely sucked out of your body. Like you don't have any oxygen left? Everything thing slows to snails pace as your brain desperately tries to grasp onto the feeling that your body is ready to express. Where you have this need to cry out but it stills and burns in your chest, making it a sharp intolerable pain. And yet even lack of air and the pain, your heart still seem to pump. Not just pump but pound so loud that you can hear it in your ears. Your mouth dries, your palms get cold and clammy, your eyes widen and you can't seem to blink. Well that's how Raven felt. She heard the soft sound of glass shattering somewhere in the background, knowing that she would later be writing an apology letter to the owner.

Raven blinked a few times as she realized that Rose was repeating herself. "It's so great to finally be meeting you. Gar has told me all about you." She held out her supermodel like hand to Raven who didn't seem to remember how to shake hands. She remained still and silent as her eyes looked back at Garfield. She didn't realized that when Gar had called her earlier that week, that getting coffee and meeting someone would turn out to be a fiance someone.

Rose's hand dropped to her side as she looked to Gar for help her smile faltering. Gar gave a nervous chuckle before speak up for the poor Empath. "Sorry Raven I know this is big news to take in. I mean who would of thought that I was ever going to get married?" Rose smirked, raising her hand she cupped Gar's chin.

"I guess the right one just had to come along." She murmured before kissing him softly. Raven's gut twisted in disgust. The woman pulled away and moved the cup closer to him. "Here's your coffee love, I couldn't remember how you take it." She remarked. Raven scowled, _'she doesn't even know how he takes his coffee and yet he's marrying the bimbo?'_

"Three spoons of sugar and a pinch of soy milk." Raven and Garfield said at the same time. Gar paused surprised while Raven looked straight down at her cup. Why did she just say that out loud?

"I can't believe you remember that." he replied his tone soft. Rose shrugged it off doing her best to keep a straight face.

"She did live with you for nine years Gar." Rose reasoned. "It's not a really a complicated order."

"And yet you can't remember it." Raven mumbled. Rose glanced at her smiling while Gar flushed.

"What?" Rose asked obviously not hearing but the look on Gar's face told Raven that he had heard her whisper.

"How did you two meet?" Raven corrected

"Oh! let me tell it," Rose gushed. Raven took a long sip of her luke warm tea and completely tune out Rose. She focused her eyes on Gar, who was smiling his whole body radiating happiness. His un-drunk coffee sat in front of him while his eyes were on Rose. His mouth would fall and rise as he listened to the story that Raven wasn't even listening to. She could see the glimmer in his eyes. A glimmer that she never had seen before. He truly loved this girl. "And when I came back he was still there." Rose finished she gave her fiance a doey-eyed look and then took a sip of whatever she was drinking. Raven hoped that it was a pumpkin spice latte, that way she could hate her even more.

"I wanted to tell you in person so, we are getting married in three months and we want you to be there." Gar explained. Raven slowly sank into her chair feeling like the world was crashing all around her.

"Uh, I don't know." She croaked out.

"Please, it means so much to us... to me Rae." Gar plead. AND there it was. The stupid fucking nick name. He just had to pull it out. She began blinking rapidly forcing the tears to stay in. Bringing her hand to her nose she took in a deep breath and faked a cough. How was she going to be able to do this? Could she really see the man of her dreams marry someone else? Resting her hand back on the table she was surprised to see that she was hiding the tornado that was raging inside her. By their beaming faces they had no clue what they had done to her.

She swallowed and picked up her cold tea. She had no desire to drink it now. Not now that the whole place had been tainted. "I'll do the best I can." She stated in cold monotone, not committing to anything. She rose off her seat perking the others interest. She didn't care what they had to say she had to leave. If she stayed she didn't know how long she could hold in her emotions. "I'm sorry but I really have to go. It was nice meeting you." She stated nodding at Rose.

She began to make her get away. She could see the door and she had no intention of looking back. She moved as quickly as her feet would take her, maneuvering, and dodging teenagers. She tossed her full cup into the trash and gripped the hand of the door. That's when she felt his hand on the crook of her elbow. She bit her lip almost making bleed. _'Fuck.'_ she thought. He spun her around so fast it made her head spin.

"Are you okay?" He questioned his frowned face studying hers. It was those eyes that were going to send her over the edge. He had know her for so long he knew when something just wasn't right. When she wasn't fine.

With everything in her being she gave him the best answer she could muster. "I'm fine, just late. Good bye Gar." then she pulled her arm away from his hand and opened the door walked away from him.


	5. Sunset

Four weeks. That's how long it had been since, she had seen his goofy infectious smile. Beast Boy or Changeling as he went by now, was on mission in France. A "simple assignment" that was currently turning into the longest weeks of Raven's life. She had a hard time admitting it but Gar had her heart and it's hard to breath when your heart is thousand miles away from your body. Her fingers drummed on the table, her gaze fixed at the screen of her laptop. The browser was open and she couldn't help but watch the little blue circle as it spun automatically refreshing the page. Still no, new unread message popped up. Sighing she moved her finger to the track pad and manually refreshed the page not believing that it was doing what it seemed to be. Perturbation swelled in her chest as she glared at the screen. Gar never miss sending her the weekly email. 4:03 AM right on the dot. He was consistent and predicable. He never when into great detail about what was going on in Paris, merely mentioning that he was getting real sick of the food. This made her sick with worry even though she had been reassured by her leader a billion in half times. She just didn't like to be kept in the dark. His emails were usually simple telling her, that he was thinking about her, wishing she was next to him, that he couldn't wait to get back so they could continue from where they left off.

4:16 AM the white little symbols, at the bottom of her screen, seem to be on a mission to send the Empath into hysterical fit. Raising her knuckle to her mouth she bit down, it didn't seem to ease her but she couldn't help herself. It was a bad habit she had developed over the course of a year. With still no message the woman's leg bounced up and down as her thoughts and emotions began to swirl in her mind.

 _'Maybe the internet is down, he can't get a Wi-Fi signal.'_

 _'He's hurt or worst, stuck somewhere were we can't reach him and save him.'_

 _'Maybe he just isn't able to get to a computer.'_

 _'He's with someone!'_

 _'He's forgotten all about us!'_

 _'It is Sunday right?'_

She bit down hard on her knuckle until she could taste the sharp metallic taste on her taste buds. She pulled her finger away and frowned at the small puncture wound. Flexing it a few times she was surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She glanced back up on screen and let a loud huff refreshing the page once more.

By 4:30 Raven was completely restless. She did her best to calm herself but her gray cloaked clone seem to have taken over her brain. As she saw it, if Gar wasn't hurt the reason his email never came in was because he was obviously with someone else. Somewhere deep inside she knew that she was being utterly ridiculous. Who could he possibly meet while on a secret mission? Some Floozy French girl that's who. She had been to Paris once she knew how those women could be. All her logical reasoning had vanished. She paced the carpet floor wondering if she should go wake up Nightwing. Her stomach tossed in turned as she wished that she knew where he was. She would use all her power which would surely drain her completely, to make sure he was alright. Then she would promptly smack him for making her worry.

The laptop made a soft ding and Raven's head snapped back to the laptop. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest as she prayed it wasn't just some junk mail notification. Sitting down she blinked a few times again thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. Her finger moved the mouse as it clicked on the little envelope.

To: Raven (blackbird_54 )

From: Garfield Logan (1greenanimal )

Subject: Sorry it's late.

Meet me on The Tower Roof at sunset.

Raven stared at the sentence frozen in place. Her brain seem to not be able to process the simple message and she found herself staring at it reading it over and over again. After a long while Raven felt her mouth turn into a huge, cheek aching smile. "At _sunset_." She whispered shutting her laptop. She was so relieved that her body began to tell her how exhausted she was. She looked at her clock and decided that she would go back to sleep for a few more hours.

-

She threw open door a little to eagerly and cringed as it smacked against the wall behind it. Sending a evil look at the door she stepped on to the graveled paved roof her eyes searching. Bright pinks and oranges illuminated the sky, while the sun sunk closer and closer to the horizon. Frowning she looked in the sky searching for a sign of green. Spinning around she came to the conclusion that he wasn't there. Her excitement boiled as the same uneasy feeling tried to regain its spell, from earlier this morning. Rubbing her clammy hands on the sides of her jeans she did her best to pushed down her feelings. This wasn't a time to worry. He was finally home. She focused on the sunset and then gave another once over in the sky. She didn't really know if he'd be flying, he may be too tired. Stepping softly she moved to the front side of the tower and looked over the edge. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No green fish swimming to land, and the T-garage was still closed. Sighing softly she lifted her hand and opened her mouth.

"What did I tell you about biting yourself." Came a smooth husky voice. Withdrawing her hand, her eyes instantly lit up as she spun around. There he was leading his shoulder against the door. Wearing the same clothes as the last time she had seen him she felt like running towards him. Embracing him kissing his sweet lips, but she couldn't move. Someone may have glued her feet to the ground. He gave her toothy smile before kicking back from the wall. He walked calmly, each step seemed to be in sync with her heart.

She couldn't put her finger on it but something about him was different. He still had the same handsome features, and tall structure but his eyes seemed different. They were still that melted emerald that made her stomach ignite, but the emotion them was completely different. It was an emotion that she hadn't quite seen before and made her stomach flip. Finally he next to her. His eyes locked on to hers.

"God I missed you." He remarked then he grabbed her face. It was like he was kissing her for the first time. She melted into him and mirrored his moves her hands on his cheeks. He tasted so perfect it was enough make her feel as high as kite. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she sighed softly. Oh how she missed this. Moving his hands off her face he wrapped them around her tiny frame and pulled her so that even air wouldn't fit between them. She pulled away grinding her hips into him, her eyes fluttering open.

"I missed you so much." She confessed her violet stare bouncing back in forth from each one of his eyes. Moving her hands back she rested her forearms on his shoulders. She began playing with the hair on the back his neck sending chills down his spine. He closed his eyes and brought her mouth to his again. This time the kiss was soft, chase, before he pulled back. Resting his forehead on hers he asked,

"Can I tell you something?"

Staring at him intently she gulped wondering if the sound of her heart was going to be too loud over what he was going to say. Biting her lip she nodded.

Inhaling her sweet lavender ginger scent he smiled, "While in Paris, I realized something."

"What?" She mused tangling her fingers into his green locks. She gave him a curious look.

"I'm so in love with you." he whispered like it was special secret for just them to hear. "Like over the moon, on cloud nine, madly, deeply, crazy in love with you Raven."

He seemed to take her breath away with just these words. She let the small smile brush on her lips. "I guess it's good thing that I'm in love with you too huh?" She responded and then gently pecked him.

"This would be so awkward if you weren't." His voice was very serious for him meaning it as joke. Raven held in a chuckle knowing him better.

"Yeah you freaking leave me again, you can kiss this good bye." She replied shifting her hips against his.

"Never again Baby." He purred then pulled back into his kiss.


	6. Haunted House

A/N Not my better pieces sorry, I didn't love the theme.

The loading bar moved almost too slow for Raven's patience. She sat quietly sipping on apple spice tea, and munching a pumpkin bread. "Come on." She order at the T.V. As of recent the dark one had a bit of secret, that she happened upon when Netflix was left on one night. The title and icon picture of the show is what sparked her curiosity. _American Horror Story._ Letting her interest peak she looked over her shoulder as she gently pressed play episode one, and that's how it all began. She instantly found herself glued the screen. She was only on the fifth episode because she was worried that the others would make fun of her for actually watching and enjoying a television program.

The red loading bar finally reached 100% and her show began to play softly in the back ground. A smirk formed on her lips as she felt strangely satisfied. There she was finally able to take sometime for herself with out, Stars constant need to 'talk the boys', Cyborg's sudden need for girl advice, Robin's always need for a training partner, and of course Beast Boy. Currently she had no idea where the green one was but she was glad that the others were "in town" for the night. Resting on the side of the couch she pulled her knees up in order to get comfortable. Oh yes she deserved a little down time.

The common door made it squeaky noise as it opened, causing Raven to jump into panic mode. She scrambled for the remote, unfortunately she was only able to hit the stop button before a pair for green eyes spied her.

With a bright toothy grin he looked at her then back and giant screen. "HA! I knew it!" He exclaimed pointing straight at her. She felt utterly embarrassed and her cheeks were bound to show it.

"It's not-" She stuttered

"Stop." He ordered holding his right hand up. "I know Netflix like that back of my hand, I even have the comedy list memorized. Don't you think I would have seen that someone was watching AHS?" He asked Raven narrowed her eyes at his punctuation of her show. "Come on Rae, it shows a recently watched list!" He moved across the room and then dropped down next to her. She avoided his stare and clamped her mouth shut. They stay like this for a moment before Beast Boy spoke up again.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Her gaze moved up as she stared at him in confused like state. What did he mean? HE didn't expect her to actually continue watching now that he was sitting there, rather too close to her matter a fact. Casting her eyes down she shook her head. "I should go mediate."

"What? Why? Don't leave just because I'm here." He gave her his reassuring smile. Trying to convince her that it was more than normal to watch something with a green person in the room with her.

Once again she shook her head. "No it's fine, you don't even know what going on." She raised her brow looking at the character on the screen.

"So tell me." He suggested leaning back and resting his hands behind his head. She sat quietly thinking about how she had promised Robin that she would be better at being Beast Boy's friend. It was no surprised that the two didn't really see eye to eye. _'Maybe this could be our thing?'_ A pink emotion sounded off in her head. She frowned as was quiet shocked that her emotion-clone had suggested something useful. She did have something with each member of her team, everyone except him. _'American Horror Story it is then_.' She decided. She picked up her tea and nursed it before returning on the table.

"Well, this is episode six, so to go back..." She mused surprising the Changeling by actually choosing his idea. "The story is about a family that moves into a new house to escape their trouble past. Of course the beautiful antique home, turns out to be haunted. The characters so far is Ben the father he's a therapist, his wife Vivian, and their daughter Violet. Tate is the guy who seems to attach himself to Violet. Constance is the crazy neighbor who keeps telling stories that suggest that the house is haunted." The plum haired girl explained. Beast Boy remained quiet the whole time listening to every detail she gave. After a few minutes of recapping episodes she finished and drained the rest of her tea. "If you have any questions we can pause it, and discuss." She added. Picking up the remote.

"Perfect. I'm excited." He grinned folding his arms, making sure to get comfy. Raven gave him a lingering look before sighing, pressing the play button. The show fired up and the pair found themselves engulfed in the slightly disturbing show. After hours of binge watching episode after episode Raven looked at the clock on the wall and decided it was time to call it a night. Robin always made sure they were up bright and early no matter how late they stayed up the previous night.

"Well we should go to bed." Raven announced powering off the T.V. Beast Boy nodded and smiled brightly up her.

"Thanks for staying and letting me watch your show with you." He responded standing up. He looked down and offered a green hand to her to help her up. She queerly looked at his hand for a moment before she took it. It one quick motion he pulled her up with such force it sent her right into his chest. Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her back steadying himself, then he pulled away. Her cheeks blushed as she stared down at the floor. "Sorry I under estimate my own strength. You're so light." He remarked before poke her in the stomach.

Giving him a soft glare, she moved passed him and pick up her empty tea cup. She didn't say anything as she rinsed it out before putting into the sink. "You know Rae, I really can see why Tate, likes Violet so much." He spoke carefully almost as if he was trying approach the subject carefully.

Catching her attention she twisted her head back over her shoulder, "because she's pretty?" Her voice quiet but actually full of interest.

"Well, there that, but she quiet reserved, but she not afraid of standing up for herself. She smart and funny when she wants to be." He explained smiling. Then his expression change as he began pondering something. Raven continued to watch him, wondering what he possibly could be thinking about. His hand rose to his neck as he rubbed it like it was sore or something. It was his nervous tick that she had come to recognize over the years.

"So you like Violet then?" She asked breaking the awkward ice.

"Well, yeah but if I'm being honest I think I like her so much because she reminds me of you." He muttered his face flushing. Raven felt her power zap a dish in causing it to shatter into pieces. For the first time Raven was completely hushed not having even an inkling as to what to say. Her cheeks flushed for the third time that night and she bit her cheek. She wasn't quiet sure how to take his complement. Finally he broke the quiet spell, "Well, I can't wait for the next episode, good night Raven."

"Good night Beast Boy." She responded in an almost whisper. She pulled up her hood so she could hide the small smirk that was on her mouth.


	7. Halloween

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

The ballroom of the exquisite five star hotel was decked out in blacks, greens, purples, and oranges. Fake spiderwebs hung from the ceiling. Tables had Jack-o-lantern center pieces with candy littered in the middle of the table. Dry iced drinks were being handed out with spider shaped cookies and caramel apples. Her eyes danced around the room as the near deafening music pumped through the speakers. Exhaling slowly she could smell the fog machine as it kicked on. Not one of her more favorite smells to say the least. Her violet orbs rolled as the sound of Michael Jackson's Thriller came on for what she was sure was, the billion time that night. She began to wonder if D.J. knew any other songs. Smoothing out her black dress, once again she let her fingers linger on the soft fabric. She didn't know why but it helped soothe her anxious mind. She was using all her will power to not let the fog of emotion get to her. Muttering her mantra under her breath, she stopped fidgeting letting her powers work.

Raven was really starting to rethink this whole idea. While she mostly enjoy the idea of Halloween, ghosts, witches, all things spooky and black, she did not enjoy the annual Halloween dance that was held in honor of the Titans. She would always come support Rob, since she knew that this was big deal for him, but then she always found a reason to leave. This year her excuse was going to be because of the incompetent D.J. Breathing in once again she grabbed her bottle water and too a long sip.

"Hows my Wednesday doing?" His deep voice sounded off in her ears. Gazing up she held a surprised look on her face. Had her boyfriend actually left the dance floor? Showing off his fang he bend down and kissed her paled cheek. His five o'clock shadow scratched against her skin making her shiver in place.

"I told you not to do that here." She stated in business like tone.

"Can't help it." He shrugged taking the seat right next to her. "It's this costume, you've got me all hot and bothered." he purred leaning in close to her ear. He rested his hand on the front of her leg gently pushing up on her black tights before moving his hand to the hem of her dress. "You know I can't help but love you in a dress." He pressed again. Sneaking his hand up underneath her dress his hand trailing on the inside of her thigh. Raven felt her body stiffen under his touch. This was not the place nor the time but no matter how she tried her skin seemed to itch with fire. Inching closer and closer Raven's breath caught in her throat.

"Gar..." She tried to warn her voice weak and unsteady. "People are going to see." She breathed turning her face to his.

"It's dark Rae, everyone is on the dance floor." He remarked in a thick smokey voice. He let his hand hover just near her and he could feel how warm she getting. He wasn't going to lie he loved making her squirm like this. Shifting in her seat she scooted in so the table would cover the evidence of where his hand was. "I really love your braids." He responded taking his free hand to hold her right braid. Then he moved to his mark gently cupping her over her clothes. She closed her eyes for a moment letting the sweet feeling of his hand touching her before she snapped then back open. She began pushing his forearm.

"Seriously, Garfield we can't do this here." She looked around the room praying no one was curious as to what was going on here. He smiled a sphinx-like smile and removed his hand from her dress.

"Zoinks, turned down again." He jested in a perfect Shaggy voice. Raven tossed a Hersey's mini candy bar at his head, hitting him square in the forehead.

"You're lucky that your cute." She said crossly. Green Shaggy sat still for a moment relishing in the fact that she had called him cute before something caught his attention.

His eyes seem to light up as he spoke quickly, "Raven, they are playing the best song come dance." He stood and grabbed a hold of Raven's arm. Pulling up on her, she didn't move as her face twisted in disgust.

"I don't dance you know that." She scolded. Waiting for Raven to dance was like waiting for pigs to fly. Frowning down at her he began pull against her.

"There is a first for everything. Come one I deserve one dance with my girlfriend damnit." This time he let go of her arm and when straight for the middle of her waist. Pulling her chair out before she didn't have time to react before he was lifting her up and off her chair.

"Gar, please don't." she snapped twisting against his hold.

"There is nothing to worry about, I'm a great dancer, so you can just follow my lead." Raven felt her head began to spin as she realize that not only had they moved from the table they were almost to the dance floor. Raven could smell the combination of sweat, and perfume on the dancers, making her stomach churn. Stopping short she watched as Garfield pulled her close so that all she could see and smell was his perfect scent. His arm wrapped around her waist while his right hand took a hold of hers.

"Now I don't want you to think about anything, okay just me. Focus on me." He instructed slowly swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music. "Don't look at your feet at all." He snapped in his non mad tone. Raven's head flew up as she met with green emeralds. "Good girl." He jested grinning proudly.

"Stop that." she replied not finding his 'good girl' comments funny. She did her best to keep her head up but she found herself often searching to make sure she was doing the simple back and forth movement correctly. Once she got the movement down, her body started to relax. She let herself get lost in those emeralds, while the song played on.

"I'm going to kiss you at the end of the song and I want you to not to worry or stress what people are going to say or think, okay?" He ended with and question mark although the beginning, he made it seem like he wasn't going to give her an option. A frown stuck to her lips as she softly shook her head.

"It's not a good idea. The press may see." She told him. He merely blinked a few times before he commented.

"I don't care what the Press or the Media says. Geez if they can't see it now, then they never will." He countered.

"But,-" She trailed off thinking about she was going argue with that.

"Raven, If I can't show you off as my girlfriend, then there isn't really any point to us." Sighing softly he spoke in softer tone making Raven turn her ear in so she could hear him. "If I could, I would tell the whole world that I'm with my best friend, and we are crazy about each other. We kiss, we fight, we make love, we do it all that because we love each other. I want the world to see it and I can't think of any place better then here." He finished his speech twirling her around. Raven listened as the last cord played and then she nervously gulped. Smiling he softly spun her back into him and just like his promise lifted her head. He moved so that his lips were just inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, making her body erupted in sparks.

"I love you Raven." Then he closed the gap between them.


End file.
